Antrim County, Michigan
Antrim County is a county in the U.S. state of Michigan. As of the 2010 census, the population was 23,580. The county seat is Bellaire. The name is taken from County Antrim in Northern Ireland. Antrim was originally named Meegisee (meaning "eagle"), which was the name of a Chippewa chief who signed the 1821 Treaty of Chicago and the 1826 Treaty of Mississinwas. The name Antrim was one of five Irish or Scots Irish names given to renamed counties in 1843, supposedly in deference to the increasing number of settlers of Irish and Scots Irish heritage in Michigan at that time. In the text of the 1843 legislative act, the name was misspelled as "Antim". YMCA Camp Hayo-Went-Ha, the oldest American summer camp that sits on its original site, occupies about one square mile on the shore of Torch Lake in Central Lake Township. Boys first attended Hayo-Went-Ha (variant of Hiawatha) in 1904. Geography *According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 79.24%) is land and (or 20.76%) is water. *The county is considered to be part of Northern Michigan. Glaciers shaped the area, creating a unique regional ecosystem. A large portion of the area is the so-called Grayling outwash plain, which consists of broad outwash plain including sandy ice-disintegration ridges; jack pine barrens, some white pine-red pine forest, and northern hardwood forest. Large lakes were created by glacial action.Michigan regional geology. Highways State highways * * * * * County-designated highways * * * * * Adjacent counties *Charlevoix County - north *Otsego County - east *Kalkaska County - south *Grand Traverse County - southwest *Leelanau County - west History Antrim County was formed in 1863. In 1950 its population was 10,721.Columbia Lippincott Gazetter, 1952, p. 80 The county seat was originally located in Elk Rapids, but was moved to Bellaire in 1904 after 25 years of litigation.Historic marker in front of Bellaire courthouse Demographics 2012 Estimate }} As of the 2010 census,Statistical profile of Antrim County, Michigan, United States Census Bureau, Census 2010 there were 23,580 people, 9,890 households, and 6,925 families residing in the county. The population density was 49 people per square mile (19/km²). There were 17,824 housing units at an average density of 37 per square mile (45/km²). 96.8% of the population were White, 1.0% Native American, 0.2% Asian, 0.2% Black or African American, 0.4% of some other race and 1.4% of two or more races. 1.7% were Hispanic or Latino (of any race). 20.2% were of German, 13.4% English, 8.9% Irish, 6.9% French, French Canadian or Cajun, 6.9% Polish and 6.4% American ancestry."American FactFinder" There were 9,222 households out of which 26% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 57.30% were married couples living together, 8.30% had a female householder with no husband present, and 30% were non-families. 25.3% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.50% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.36 and the average family size was 2.78. In the county the population was spread out with 21.10% under the age of 18, 6.30% from 19 to 24, 3.9% from 25 to 44, 31.1% from 45 to 64, and 22.2% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 47 years. For every 100 females there were 99.80 males. Government The county government operates the jail, maintains rural roads, operates the major local courts, keeps files of deeds and mortgages, maintains vital records, administers public health regulations, and participates with the state in the provision of welfare and other social services. The county board of commissioners controls the budget but has only limited authority to make laws or ordinances. In Michigan, most local government functions — police and fire, building and zoning, tax assessment, street maintenance, etc. — are the responsibility of individual cities and townships. Antrim County elected officials * Prosecuting Attorney: Charles H. Koop * Sheriff: Daniel S. Bean * County Clerk: Sheryl Guy * County Treasurer: Sherry A. Comben * Register of Deeds: Patty Niepoth * Drain Commissioner: Mark Stone * County Surveyor: Scott Papineau (information as of August 2009) Cities, villages and townships Cities * none Villages *Bellaire *Central Lake *Elk Rapids *Ellsworth *Mancelona Unincorporated *Alba *Alden *Antrim *Atwood *Clam River *Eastport *Kewadin *Lakes of the North *Torch Lake Townships *Banks Township *Central Lake Township *Chestonia Township *Custer Township *Echo Township *Elk Rapids Township *Forest Home Township *Helena Township *Jordan Township *Kearney Township *Mancelona Township *Milton Township *Star Township *Torch Lake Township *Warner Township See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Antrim County, Michigan Notes External links *Antrim County Website * *Antrim County Online News Website and Event List Category:Counties of Michigan Category:Antrim County, Michigan Category:Settlements established in 1857 Category:1857 establishments in Michigan